OK
by Paperoheart
Summary: [HIATUS!] [Chapter 2Up!] [Seventeen Fanfic's] Jihoon tidak mengerti tetapi dia hancur. Soonyoung berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh kebelakang sementara Seokmin, ia menjaga sesuatu yang Soonyoung tinggalkan. It's Seventeen Fanfic's! /SoonyoungxJihoon /SeokminxJihoon /SoonHoon /SeokHoon /Angst /SadEnding/ Fast update? hwhw
1. Prolog

**OK**

 **Paperoheart**

 **SoonHoon or SeokHoon?**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon & Lee Seokmin**

 **Warning!**

yaoi;boyslove;gaje;typo(s);others

 **Angst maybe**

 **.**

* * *

Jihoon tidak mengerti kenapa Soonyoung mengatakan hal itu. Yang pasti ia hancur sekarang, benar-benar hancur. Remuk.

"Maaf, Ji"

Tidak ada lagi kata sayang seperti biasanya, hanya ada nada datar penuh kedinginan yang terdengar. Tidak ada lagi nada ceria seperti biasanya. _Biasanya.._

"Maaf"

Jihoon merasa tidak dapat berfikir dan hanya menatap pijaknnya sekarang. Dengan mata kosong dan lemas.

Ia hanya bisa membuntuti Soonyoung yang sekarang tengah berjalan kedepan, membuka pelan pagar rumah Jihoon. Sementara si mungil tidak menyadari bahwa Soonyoung kesini malam-malam hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang selamanya tidak ingin ia dengar.

"Boleh aku memelukmu, Soonyoung?" Jihoon menatap pemuda didepannya yang kini menatapnya dengan raut muka bersalah.

"Tentu" Si biru merenggangkan tangannya, bersiap menerima tubrukan keras yang ternyata tidak kunjung datang.

Karena Jihoon hanya berdiam sembari menatap Soonyoung lekat-lekat.

"Benar-benar sudah berakhir ya?" Ia mendesis. Menahan semua perasaannya yang mendesak keluar. Jihoon butuh sesuatu yang bisa melampiaskannya sekarang! Apapun itu.

Soonyoung menatapnya iba. Tidak! Jihoon tidak butuh semua itu! Ia hanya butuh Soonyoung, hanya Soonyoung. Bukan yang lain. Jihoon tidak mau, tidak rela, belum rela.

Tidak ikhlas— sangat.

Soonyoung mendekat, membuat si ungu mundur dan terjatuh.

Pertahanannya runtuh. Jihoon menangis dalam diam. Dan terus mengusap kasar air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti.

"Jihoon—"

"Tidak apa, hehe, aku tidak apa. Pergilah, karena aku tidak apa" Jihoon menutup matanya dan mengehela napas. Berharap air matanya tidak kembali tumpah meruah.

"Jiho—"

Soonyoung mengulurkan tangannya. Namun ditepis oleh Jihoon.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa dasar idiot! Pergilah.. aku tidak apa, sungguh—" Perkataannya terhenti oleh isakan yang tiba-tiba keluar. Sungguh Jihoon tidak bisa menahannya, tapi ia tidak ingin menangis didepan si Bintang biru. Tidak.

Sementara Soonyoung tau Jihoon berbohong. Semua orang juga tahu bahwa Jihoon berbohong.

Tapi itu semua tidak mencegah Soonyoung untuk terus berbalik dan meninggalkan Jihoon yang terduduk diatas tanah dan terisak. Soonyoung tidak sekalipun menoleh kebelakang dan dengan santai berjalan lurus kedepan.

Jihoon menatap punggung itu. Tidak, itu bukan Soonyoung-nya. Bukan.

.

.

"Jihoon tidak mau bibi ajak masuk. Ia teus menangis diteras tanpa mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi"

 _"Tunggu sebentar bibi, aku segera kesana"_

"Terimakasih. Bibi selalu merepotkan mu. Bibi serahkan semuanya padamu, Seokmin-ah"

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Note: Halo jumpa lagi dengan saya author abal-abal yang coba-coba nulis angst. wakakak Ini nanti gak akan SoonHoon atau SeokHoon karena jadinya Sad Ending. Brauakakakak.

Note(2): Ini akan sedikit complicated. Dan khusus untuk Fanfic ini saya akan membuatnya se logismungkin. Tidak ada fantasi aneh-aneh apa lagi rated M, PFT!

Note(3): Tadinya janji mau update drabble atau BTSChatlog, nyatanya otak ngadet sangadh wkwkw

Note(4): Jangan bunuh saya karena fanfic ini, ok? Sebisa mungkin cepat di update. Sebisa mungkin tapi.

Note(5): Saya nekat nulis angst just because the power of baper roleplayer world. Fuck. Dan untuk Hoshi hyung yang saya sayangi, aku belum bisa move on hyung. Ku dedikasikan ff ini untukmu. Agar kamu tau betapa sakitnya aku waktu itu..

Note(6): Saya gamau update kalo reviewnya ga banyak. Ga cuma di ff ini, di milky luv, btschatlog juga wakakak :V  
Dan untuk Fanfic Parfum, saya mau buat sequel. Tapi nanti kalo reviewnya dah banyak/? wakak :V Kadang males update sih kalo reviewnya sedikit doang.

* * *

 **Jadilah readers yang baik dengan tidak menjadi Silent readers. Percayalah, saya gasuka/?**

abaikanyangini

.

Okay, so much love. I love u~


	2. Begin

**OK**

 **Paperoheart**

 **SoonHoon or SeokHoon?**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon & Lee Seokmin**

 **Angst maybe**

 **Warning!**

yaoi;boyslove;gaje;typo(s);others

.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

.

"Hyung yakin tidak mau diantar?" Jihoon tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak"

Yang bertanya menghela napas. Entah kenapa bocah mungil ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Lagi pula Seokmin-ah, Seungkwanie menunggumu" Yang kecil menggodanya. Mengerling pada pemuda gembul di depan pintu yang lalu merona.

"Hyung kau tahu sendiri—"

"—kau menyukai ku, ya aku tahu" Jihoon mendongkak menatap Seokmin. "Namun, ada pemuda manis didepan sana yang sangat rapuh. Ia lebih membutuhkan perhatianmu dari pada aku, lagi pula aku baik-baik saja" si mungil menepuk tegas pipi Seokmin. Lalu bergegas pergi, memeluk buku-bukunya.

 _Kau sendiri sangat rapuh hyung, sangat-sangat rapuh bukan?_

Seokmin tersenyum miris. Menatap punggung pemuda ungu yang terus menjauh, ia tidak tega melihat tubuh mungil itu menyimpan rasa sakitnya sendiri.

.

.

"Jihoon hyung" itu Mingyu. Sedang memegang pundaknya erat dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah kalian berdua itu apa, tapi kumohon jangan sampai klub kita berantakan—"

"Mingyu, aku tahu" Jihoon terkekeh. Perlahan melepaskan cengkraman Mingyu di pundaknya. "Aku sangat tahu Mingyu-ya, hehe, kita baik-baik saja meskipun sudah tidak seperti sebelumnya"

Jihoon membenahi letak dasinya. Tersenyum pada Mingyu. Lalu tangannya kembali menulis lirik demi lirik yang ada dipikirannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa jadi berhenti menghawatirkanku, hahaha" Jihoon tersenyum. Tapi tidak sampai mata, hanya tersenyum sangat tipis.

Mingyu tahu ada yang berbeda dari seorang Jihoon sekarang, dia memang pendiam namun semakin pendiam sejak Mingyu mendengar kabar bahwa Soonyoung dan Jihoon pegat. Ia terkejut tentu saja, pasangan yang terlihat baik-baik saja dan selalu manis itu tiba-tiba bercerai berai.

Ia seperti merasakan apa yang Jihoon rasakan, mau bagai mana juga Jihoon sudah ia anggap adik kecilnya walau faktanya ialah yang sebenarnya seorang adik.

"Okay Mingyu. Aku pergi, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan di studio-ku. Selamat sore"

Lee Jihoon benar-benar berbeda, bukan hanya Mingyu yang berpikiran seperti itu karena semua anggota klub membenarkan pernyataan itu.

Sementara itu. Sang tersangka— Soonyoung, terlihat baik-baik saja.

Mingyu yakin ada sesuatu yang salah disini. Sangat yakin sekali.

.

Jihoon berlarian, matanya hanya tertuju kedepan. Decitan antara sepatunya dan lantai bahkan sampai terdengar.

 _Jihoon hyung. Soonyoung hyung terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir saat melakukan b-boy, tolong bawakan p3k di UKS. Thankseu_

Pesan Minghao yang terus menghantuinya beberapa menit lalu membuatnya tidak tenang. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kotak p3k sementara tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk menahan air-matanya saat ia berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruang klub.

Napasnya terengah-engah ketika akhirnya ia berada didepan pintu biru langit.

Ia mengusap air matanya dan membenarkan cardigannya yang berantakan. Lalu membuka pintu itu, perlahan.

—yang langsung memperlihatkan Minghao yang tengah mengurut kaki Soonyoung sementara si empunya tengah duduk meringis di sofa.

"Jihoon hyung kau datang! Wah kau berlaricepat sekali, kupikir kau tidak akan datang" Minghao menghampirinya. Langsung mengambil kotak p3k ditangan Jihoon.

Sementara Jihoon masih berdiri mematung didepan pintu. Soonyoung tersenyum ketika mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu. Hati Jihoon sakit sekali.

"Jihoon hyung masuk saja! Soonyoung hyung itu memang keras kepala ya hyung, sudah kubilang— Loh? Jihoonie hyung?! HYUNG!"

Si kecil itu berbalik dan langsung pergi. Mengacuhkan teriakan Minghao yang memanggil namanya. Dan langsung terjatuh lemas di belokan pertama.

Menangis dalam diam. Namun isakannya masih terdengar. Tidak dia sudah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan menangis lagi. Tapi hatinya sakit. Sakit sekali sehingga rasanya mau copot.

Kalau seperti ini ia tidak ingin punya hati. Tidak ingin.

"Tidak apa hyung, aku disini. Jangan menangis, tidak apa. Kau sudah berjanji padaku bukan?" Seokmin menuntunnya berdiri dan memeluknya. Membuat sikecil tenggelam dalam pelukan sepihaknya itu.

"S-seokmin-ah, aku tidak— huaa"

Tangisannya benar-benar pecah. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Hatinya terlalu sakit, dia tidak tahan. Tidak kuat menjalani ini semua.

"Sst— aku disini ok? Kau akan baik-baik saja ketika bersamaku"

Jihoon menghela napas dan mecoba tersenyum. "Ok" meski satu air matanya menetes tanpa sadar.

Seokmin sadar, bahwa Jihoon tidak mungkin ia gapai. Tidak apa, asal seperti ini terus, Seokmin tidak apa. Karena Jihoon memang tidak di takdirkan menjadi miliknya.

Atau mungkin iya.

.

.

Jihoon menyamankan dirinya pada ranjang. Membuka _lockscreen_ Handphone nya lalu berfikir keras.

Mengetikkan beberapa kata. Harus kah ia mengirimnya? Melihat bulatan hijau dipojok atas bar itu kemudian.

 ** _Kwon Soonyoung is Online_**

 ** _Jihoon_** _: Soonyoung?_

Untuk apa mengirimmnya seperti ini? Haha. Lucu kau Lee.

 ** _Jihoon_** _: Malam Soonyoungie, sedang apa?_

Gila. Mereka sudah berpisah.. haha.

 ** _Jihoon_** _: Hai._

 ** _Enter._**

Jihoon buru-buru menutup matanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian bunyi Ting keras terdengar. Oh tidak.

 ** _Soonyoung:_** _Hai :)_

Tidak ini tidak benar. Tapi Jihoon tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Tidak bisa terus menahan dirinya yang seperti ini.

 ** _Jihoon_** _: Sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggumu?_

Bagus Jihoonie, berlagaklah normal. Walau air matamu terjatuh dan merembes ke bantal, tetaplah terus mengetik. Soonyoung tidak melihat ini jadi semuanya baik-baik saja.

 ** _Soonyoung_** _: Sedang istirahat nih, sendirinya? Tenang saja aku tidak sibuk Jihoonie Hehe_

Si ungu tidak bisa menahan lagi. Ia menangis keras, berteriak. Mendekap erat Handphone-nya. Setelah menstabilkan napasnya. Membuka Lockscreen bergambar bintang biru dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

 ** _Jihoon_** _: Istirahat yang cukup Soonyoung, sebentar lagi kita tampil bukan. Aku? Sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa_

Ting!

 ** _Soonyoung_** _: Ahahaha~ benar-benar tidak berubah, Jihoonie. Tetap seperti Jihoonie yang dulu._

Setelah membaca itu, Jihoon rasa semua ini tidak benar. Mereka sudah berpisah namun Soonyoung masih tetap memanggil namanya dengan manis. Dan juga membalas pesannya seperti biasa.

Rasanya seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Namun mereka sudah berpisah. Ini tidak benar! Benar-benar tidak benar.

Kemudian Jihoon terlelap tanpa ingin membalas pesan itu. Berharap bahwa ia bisa melupakan masalah ini sejenak.

 **Ting!**

 ** _Soonyoung_** _: Aku merindukanmu Jihoonie._

.

.

"Hyung, tidak bisa kah kau berhenti mempermainkannya?" Seokmin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau mak—"

"Kau tidak sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

"Seokmin aku—"

"kau tidak sadar telah menyakiti hati seorang peri kecil seperti itu?" Nada dalam kalimatnya mulai melemah. "Kau tidak sadar telah menyakitinya?"

"Seokmin dengar. Aku tidak menyakiti Jihoon, kami berpisah secara baik-baik—"

"Kau mempermainkannya! Apa kau tidak lihat tubuhnya yang mungil itu semakin kurus saja?! Apa kau tidak tahu ia menangisimu sepanjang malam?! Kau itu punya hati atau tidak! Berhenti saling bertukar pesan, kau benar-benar bajingan"

Seokmin berlalu. Namun Soonyoung masih mematung ditempatnya semula. Dengan napas tertahan dan ekspresi terkejut.

Ia berbalik, menatap Soonyoung yang masih dalam keadaan terkejutnya.

"Dengar hyung, ambil dia kembali jika kau masih mencintainya. Jika tidak, aku akan mengambilnya dan tidak akan pernah memberikannya padamu lagi"

.

.

 _ **Jihoon** : Soonyoung, cermati baik-baik. Kau membuatku benar-benar bingung. Kita sudah berpisah tapi kau tetap memperlakukanku seperti biasanya. Kau membuatku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Soonyoung, berhenti membalas pesanku walau aku mengirimnya kepadamu. Kita harus berhenti bertukar pesan sampai keadaan kembali normal, aku masih mencintaimu dan itu tidak normal._

Jihoon mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum. Setidaknya ia lega untuk sekarang. Lalu matanya terpejam.

 **Ting!**

 _ **Soonyoung** : Ok :)_

.

.

.

 **TBC/END?**

* * *

Note: Update kilaatttt Update kilaaattttt Karena sebentar lagi TO dan saya harus Update kilaattttt. Bruakakakak. Sementara sara TO. Semua fanfic saya Hiatuskan 2 minggu yaaaa~~ muah.

Note(2): Saya bimbang sangat. Mau nulis Ff ini seperti ga ada feelnya. Memang seharusnya SoonHoon itu tidak boleh berpisah *nahloh* Tapi saya tetap akan membuat Fanfic ini Sad ending wakakak. Tidak ada penolakan.

Note(3): Disini Seokmin itu terlalu sayang sama Jihoon, yup, semua orang sayang sama Jihoon. *angkat banner* saya benar-benar terpesona oleh ketampanan Seokmin yang secerah matahari.

Note(4): Soonyoungie~ Maaf-kan aku, tapi di sini Sifat Soonyoung akan sulit ditebak. Dan akan ada beebrapa konfli serta complicated karena berbelit-belit dan alurnya maju-mundur. Sepetinya sih, tapi untuk alur belum pasti begitu.

Note(5): Saya ga sabar nunggu One Fine Day. Aaaa Seventeen Jjang!

Note(6): Kehidupan Roleplayer yang menuuntun saya untuk menulis seperti ini. Tolong jangan bacok atau bunuh saya. Cause Sad ending. Karena di cerita sesungguhnya memang tidak ada yang besatu..

Note(7): Gong Si Fat Cai! (ini benar tulisannya?)

Paperoheart. Luvluv~


	3. I Can't Let You Go

**OK**

 **.**

 **Paperoheart**

 **SoonHoon or SeokHoon?**

 **Kwon Soonyoung & Lee Jihoon & Lee Seokmin**

 **Angst Maybe**

 **Warning!**

yaoi;boyslovetypo(s);gaje

.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ayo pergi. Kau sudah cukup lama berdiri disini, tidak ingin pulang?" Seokmin menatap iba sang peri kecilnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa semua insiden ini tega-teganya terjadi pada tubuh rapuh itu.

Kini Jihoon tengah menatap mading disebelah kelasnya.

"Seokmin"

Yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Terimakasih. Tapi aku masih takut untuk memulai hal baru lagi"

Seokmin tersenyum, Jihoon akui wajahnya sangat tampan. Sangat. Tapi ia tidak berani jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. Tidak berani jatuh lebih dalam kedalam indahnya cinta dan pedihnya air mata.

"Ayo"

.

.

"Hyung.. yakin?"

Si kecil mengangguk, menaikkan kedua alisnya lalu berdehem. "Aku yakin, mungkin ini bisa membuatku sedikit, ehem, lega"

"Wonwoo! Dua menit lagi!" Kepala Junghan menyembul di sela-sela pintu kaca.

Jihoon mengangguk mantap ketika Wonwoo kembali mempertanyakan keyakinannya saat ini.

"Baiklah, selamat mendengarkan ngomong-ngomong"

Lalu pemuda emo itu menghilang dibalik pintu Klub Penyiaran yang tertutup.

 ** _Okay! Selamat siang para pendengar yang lagi makan dikantin, di perpus ato dimana aja yang pasti ada di sekolah kebanggaan kita! Kita masuk dalam Menfess time, hohoho~ Yang pertama kita dapat menfess dari seseorang yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya, ehem._**

Jihoon menutup matanya dan berbalik, melangkah menjauh dari ruang klub penyiaran.

 ** _Untuk Kwon Soonyoung anak kelas 3-A. Nih! Untuk Soonyoung kelas 3-A! Pokoknya harus denger ini! Soonyoung mana yaaa? Soonyounggg! Harus dengar pokoknya!_**

Telinganya tidak tuli, ia masih bisa mendengar apa yang Wonwoo siarkan sekarang.

 ** _Hyung pasti tau siapa aku, aku tidak berani mengatakannya langsung padamu. Tapi, terimakasih. Ini memang saatnya aku mengikhlaskanmu._**

Hanya bisa tersenyum simple, penuh kemenangan dan wajahnya secerah matahari.

 ** _Wohoooo~~ Soonyoungie ku yang baik hatinya, semoga mendengar kata-kata tulus dari peri kecil kita yang manis_** ** _—_**

Si kecil melangkah, kedepan, membiarkan Seokmin mengerjarnya.

"Jihoon hyung! Kau yang mengrim Menfess itu?!"

 ** _Dan untuk itu mari kita dengarkan Epik High – Spoiler! Cek it yo~_**

 _(_ _Your cold eyes and words are the spoiler_ _  
In your every action, I see our end  
I tell myself it's not true but I feel the spoiler  
Should I watch till the end? Or should I leave now?  
What if there's a twist?)_

.

 _._

 ** _Nah untuk Menfess yang kelima didedikasikan untuk Yoon Jeonghan anak kelas 3-A yang bentar lagi lulus. Hai Junghanie! Senyummu mengalihkan duniaku. Dari inisial CSC. Yang pasti bukan dari CSC anak 3-B yang ganteng itu yaa_** ** _—_**

Soonyoung yakin sekali,beberapa menit yang lalu Jeon Wonwoo member satu klubnya itu menyebutkan namanya pada Menfess Time saat penyiaran.

Dia tidak tuli, dan telinganya masih ada dua.

Soonyoung yakin sekali. Dan ia ingin mendengaarnya sekali lagi. Dia tahu tempatnya.

.

.

"Seokmin—"

"Hyung, berhenti menangis ok? Kan ada aku disini" Namun, bukannya tenang. Jihoon malah makin terisak.

"Apa kah aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar?" Jihoon mendongkak menatap seokmin yang tengah memeluknya. Setelah insiden menfess pada klub penyiaran tadi, mendadak Jihoon tumbang dengan senyum secerah matahari yang masih melekat diwajahnya.

"Seokmin" Jeda agak lama yang diisi oleh isakan-isakan kecil.

"Jujur saja aku belum rela, aku tidak mau, tidak suka, aku tidak rela—" Menahan ssakit yang terus mencabik-cabik sesuatu di dadanya, Seokmin mengelus punggung Jihoon.

"Ini sulit Seokmin— aku, a-aku—hik"

Jihoon kembali mengeratkan peluknnya pada Seokmin. Ia merasa besalah pada bocah ini, selalu ada untuknya namun tidak pernah dapat balasan apapun.

"Dengar Lee Jihoon, kita semua tau kau orang yang kuat dan tegar. Ingat insiden dimana kau di marahi habis-habisan oleh Senior kita? Kau tidak menangis, tapi kenapa hanya karena Soonyoung kau menangis Jihoonie?" Napasnya tercekat dan Jihoon terbatuk beberapa kali. Efek terlalu banyak menelan air matanya sendiri.

Tidak. Seokmin tidak mengerti apapun tentang dirinya dan Soonyoung. Tidak penah ada yang mengerti sesuatu dibalik hubungan mereka yang lengket dan manis.

Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan selama dua tahun. Selama dua tahun itulah terdapat beberapa konflik yang terjadi. Mereka sudah disibukkan oleh kesibukannya masing-masing. Dimana Soonyoung sebagai Lead dance harus ada selama waktu itu ada. Sama dengan Jihoon yang juga sibuk mengkomposer lagunya. Atau bahkan menjadi guru privat anak-anak sekolah menengah pertama.

Mereka sibuk sehingga jarang terdapat atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali waktu luang yang mereka sempatkan untu bersama. Waktu mereka sendiri.

Meski Jihoon selalu mengirim pesan pagi-siang-malam dan juga sesekali menunggu Soonyoung-nya didepan pintu Dance. Menatap lekat pintu biru dengan khayalan dimana Soonyoung akan berdiri disana dan cepat-cepat memeluknya.

Namun khayalan tetaplah khayalan. Nyatanya setiap Soonyoung berdiri disana ia akan segera melewati Jihoon sambil mengeluh kelelahan. Jihoon maklum, tapi tetap tidak bise menahan gurat kecewa di wajahnya. Sehingga ada rasa jenuh yang sebenarnya terselip satu diantara mereka.

.

"Seokmin, bintangnya indah"

Mereka mendongkak menatap langit yang cerah kehitaman.

"Hyung, kenapa kau begitu rapuh sekarang?" Seokmin bertanya dengan nada agunamun tetap di ucapkan.

"Karena aku mencintainya" Jihoon tersenyum tanpa berpaling dari pandangannya.

Seokmin tersenyum melihat Jihoon tersenyum dan langsung terkekeh. "Pasti dia sangat beruntung ya" Sakit. Seokmin tidak bisa menahan semua ini. Tapi, ia berdiri keukeuh untuk tetap menjaga Jihoon sampai akhir.

"Aku mencintainya" Jihoon menatap genggaman tangan Seokmin. "Aku mencintainya" menatap jari-jari Seokmin yang mencoba mengeratkan genggaman mereka. "Aku mencintainya" terus mengatakannya berulang-ulang.

"Aku—"

"—lebih mencintaimu" Seokmin menatapnya. Yang jelas-jelas tersakiti disini bukan hanya Jihoon, karena dari sudut manapun, Seokmin tetap yang paling sakit.

Jihoon kembali terisak, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Seokmin mencintainya, tapi Jihoon mencintai Soonyoung, yang sekarang tengah menggantungnya pada gedung tertinggi dan hendak menghempaskannya keras-keras atau menariknya naik.

"Aku mencintaimu" semakin menegaskan kalimatnya.

"Berhenti— Seokmin, kumohon berhenti" Jihoon menarik tangannya. Perlahan mundur dan terus menangis.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan rasanya sakit, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu" Seokmin kembali berseru. Menatap Jihoon yang berurai air mata. Katakanlah Seokmin itu masokis. Namun, untuk melihat peri kecilnya menangis seperti itu tidak tega juga.

Walau rasa sakitnya sangat nikmat, ia tidak tega membaginya dengan Jiihoon. Cukup. Cukup ia seorang yang menggenggam rasa sakit itu sendiri.

.

.

"Jihoon! Lee Jihoon?!" si biru berlarian. Terus memanggil nama Jihoon. Berteriak. Tanpa lelah terus menelusuri koridor sekolah yang sudah mulai gelap.

"Lee Jihoon, dimana kau—"

Terengah-engah, Soonyoung terduduk di undakan tangga. Jihoon belum sampai asrama nya hingga detik ini. Minghao yang mengadu sejam yang lalu.

Padahal sudah sangat larut, bahkan tengah malam hanya tinggal beberapa detik lagi. Dan untuk menyusuri sekolah yang luas ini Soonyoung butuh banyak tenaga.

Bahkan setengahnya pun belum. Sekarang ia tengah menuju tempat dimana seharusnya Lee Jihoon berada.

Studio.

Dan memang benar Jihoon berada disana. Lengkap dengan Seokmin yang tertidur pulas di sofa sebelah.

Jihoon menoleh ketika suara decitan pintu dibelakangnya terdengar dan mendapati Soonyoung yang menatapnya dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diungkapkan.

"Lee Jihoon—"

Soonyoung berjalan mendekatinya.

"Soonyoung, apa yang kau lakukan disini" mendesis.

Soonyoung menangkup pipinya dan mencium tepat dibibir. "Maaf kan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku"

"Soonyoung—"

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku" mengecup lama bibir Jihoon yang bergetar.

Dan Seokmin tidak benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Note: Saya benar-benar gatau nulis apa kaya gini ini. Kurang greget kah Angst nya? Udah kerasa Feelnya? Atau ada yang kurang? Bisa tulis dikolom review, soalnya saya juga bingung mau nulis ini kaya gimana. Ini jelas-jelas belum ada penyelesaian masalah. Saya mau buat ini menjadi 4-5 Chapter.

Note(2): Jangan mengharapkan Happy Ending. Karena semuanya akan tersakiti disini heuheuheuheu

Note(3): Tolong jangan bunuh saya HUAAAA. karena Ff ini akan digantungi 2 minggu. Nunggu saya TO dulu ya heuheueheu.

Note(4): Ada yang lihat Svt-Adore U Fangirl ver? Moodbooster wakaka. Saya ga bisa berhenti ngakak guling-guling.

Paperoheart.

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
